schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sinestro (The Brave and the Bold)
Sinestro ist ein Schurke aus der Serie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht als sekundärer Antagonist der zehnten Folge auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Sinestro ist ein Mitglied des Green Lantern Corps und verantwortlich für den Raumsektor 1417 welcher die niedrigste Kriminalitätsrate in der Galaxie hat - auch weil Sinestro gnadenlos mit Verbrechern umgeht. Als eine Okaaraner-Kriegsflotte einen pazifistischen Planeten angreift um ihn zu übernehmen, attackiert Sinestro die feindliche Flotte und löscht ausnahmslos sämtliches Leben auf den Schiffen aus; auch nachdem die Feinde sich ergeben haben. Danach setzt Sinestro auf dem Planeten eine Marionetten-Regierung ein, die ihm gegenüber loyal ist. Als das Green Lantern Corps dahinterkommt, wird Sinestro in einer Zelle im Hauptquartier des Corps eingesperrt, in die kurz darauf auch Guy Gardner und G'nort wegen niederer Vergehen eingesperrt werden. Damit entgehen sie aber unwissentlich einem Unglück, da alle anderen Green Lanterns im Kampf mit Despero besiegt werden und sich darum in Hal Jordans Ring versiegeln lassen, der zur Erde fliegt um Batman um Hilfe zu bitten. Kampf gegen Despero Als Batman am Hauptquartier der Lanterns ankommt, das Gefängnis öffnet und einen Green Lantern-Ring bei sich trägt, will Gardner ihm diesen abnehmen. Sinestro hält ihn jedoch davon ab und stellt sich Batman vor. Stolz fügt er an, dass sein Sektor eine der niedrigeren Kriminalitätsraten der Galaxie hat. Als Batman fragt, warum die drei in den Zellen sitzen, verrät Sinestro dass Gardner einsitzt, weil er beim Frühstück in der Cafeteria einen Wutanfall hatte. Er selbst ist eingesperrt, weil er bei dem Versuch, eine pazifistische Welt vor den Warlords von Okaara zu beschützen, obwohl die Okaaraner sich bereits ergeben hatten. Sinestro gibt zu, dass es stimmt, fügt aber an dass er nur angegriffen hat, weil die Okaaraner dafür bekannt sind, zuzuschlagen wenn ihr Gegner nicht aufpasst. Batman verrät den verbliebenen drei Lanterns nun, dass Despero für die Vernichtung aller anderen Lanterns verantwortlich ist und die drei beschließen sofort, sich dem Tyrannen zu stellen. Batman will mitmachen, Gardner wirft aber ein, dass jemand der nicht dem Green Lantern Corps angehört auch keinen Ring tragen darf. Sinestro stimmt zu, behauptet aber dass dies nicht bedeutet, dass sie Batman mit ihren Ringen nicht stärker machen können. Gemeinsam nutzen die drei Lanterns nun ihre Kräfte um Batman eine mächtige Rüstung zu schaffen. Danach brechen sie auf um Despero zu finden, stattdessen findet dieser aber sie. Gardner und G'nort sind im Kampf wenig hilfreich, Sinestro und Batman aber attackieren Despero und können ihn verletzen, woraufhin Despero Batman und Sinestro in einem Gefängnis aus Energie einsperrt. Sinestro erinnert Batman aber daran, dass dessen Rüstung wie Sinestros Ring auf den Willen des Trägers reagiert und sie daher alles schaffen können. Batman entgegnet, dass es gut ist sich auf wenigstens einen verlassen zu können. Gemeinsam brechen sie aus dem Energiegefängnis frei und entfesseln ihre Kraft gegen Despero, der niedergeschlagen wird. Sinestro erkennt jedoch, dass etwas nicht stimmt und tatsächlich erweist sich der scheinbare Despero als Illusion. Telepathisch bestätigt der echte Despero und behauptet höhnisch, dass er sie nicht physisch bekämpfen muss, wo doch sein Verstand ausreicht um sie in die Knie zu zwingen. Er verrät, dass er sein Ziel nun fast erreicht hat - den Green Lantern, der seine ultimative Waffe sein wird. Die drei Lanterns berichten Batman daraufhin zerknirscht, dass Despero wohl hinter Mogo her ist und Sinestro verrät Batman, dass es sich bei Mogo um einen lebendigen Planeten und ein Mitglied des Green Lantern Corps handelt. Die Lanterns können nicht verhindern dass Despero Mogo kontrolliert, wollen nun aber wenigstens verhindern, dass Despero Mogo nutzt um die Kräfte sämtlicher Wesen auf der Erde zu absorbieren. Batman verrät ihnen, dass ihre einzige Möglichkeit, Despero zu schlagen, darin besteht Mogus Energie in ihre Ringe zu absorbieren. Batman schickt nun Sinestro los, um einen Schutzschild um die Erde zu errichten. Sinestro fliegt los, landet aber anstatt auf der Erde auf Mogu, wo er mit seinem Ring einige riesige Bomben erschafft, mit denen er Mogu zerstören will. Als Gardner ihn dort sieht, fragt er ob Sinestro nicht die Erde beschützen sollte aber Sinestro antwortet, dass er genau dies tut. Für Gardners Prostest hat Sinestro keinerlei Verständnis und er nutzt daher seinen Ring um eine Faust zu erschaffen und Gardner niederzuschlagen. Als Gardner sich zur Wehr setzt und geschockt ruft, dass Sinestro dies nicht tun kann da er doch einer von den Lanterns ist, beschwört Sinestro einen riesigen Morgenstern und erwidert, dass er immer ein Einzelgänger war. Er lässt die Waffe auf Gardner niedersausen und fragt, ob dieser denn wirklich so dringend beweisen muss, dass er ein Held ist. Gardner entgegnet, dass es nicht um ihn sondern um Mogu und G'nort geht. Er erschafft daher einen Baseballschläger und als Sinestro ein weiteres Mal den Morgenstern herabkrachen lässt, schlägt Gardner ihn auf Sinestro zurück. Sinestro wirft sich wutentbrannt auf Gardner, wird von diesem aber schließlich niedergeschlagen und sackt bewusstlos zusammen. Für seinen Verrat wird er von Gardner in seinem Green Lantern-Ring eingesperrt. Galerie SinestroFliegt.png|Sinestro fliegt SinestroKampf.png|Sinestro bekämpft Despero SinestroLanterns.png|Sinestro mit den Lanterns LanternsFliegen.png|Sinestro und die Lanterns fliegen SinestroBesieggt.png|Gardner schlägt Sinestro nieder Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Batman-Schurke